


As Long As Somebody Takes Me Home

by foldingcranes



Series: All These Things I've Done [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, First Omnic Crisis, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: There’s something crushing, if grounding, about being made into a weapon and still be mortal.





	As Long As Somebody Takes Me Home

He’s got his hand so deep in Jack’s stomach he doesn’t even know where does he end and where does Jack begin. They’re intertwined, joined by guts and blood and bones and fingers, when Jack’s weak, trembling hand finds Gabriel’s and squeezes once, twice.

“Just let me go.” The sounds of shooting on the background almost drowns Jack’s voice, and blood trickles out of the corner of his mouth. Gabriel wants to clean it, but his other hand has one of his shotguns raised. He’s crouching next to Jack, stiff and solid, trying to keep him from  _literally_  falling apart. Only a wall separates them from the battlefield.

“Shut up.” Gabriel grits his teeth, taps his communicator and barks some orders. The others will come for them, he knows this. They’ll be there with them eventually, and someone will set a biotic field and once everything calms the hell down, they’ll drag Jack’s pitiful ass back to base where he’ll undergo surgery for a good couple of hours.

“Please.” Jack closes his eyes, a thin layer of sweat covering his brow. He’s lying on a pool of his own blood and he’s never looked more exhausted. “Please, just let me go. Find cover, get back to the team. Don’t get fucking murdered because of me.”

“Shut up, Jack,” Gabriel keeps his hand on the wound, tries not to look down at it. He’s not afraid of breaking down– he’s made of tougher stuff, has lived through worse. Still, there’s something jarring about loving and cherishing so tenderly a patch of skin, a part of your partner’s body, only to see it destroyed by a couple of bullets.

There’s something crushing, if grounding, about being made into a weapon and still be mortal.

(And about loving someone so deeply in the middle of so much violence.)

“Remember–” Gabe licks his bottom lip, tries to keep his focus. “Remember when we finished SEP and you said you’d follow me to hell and back?”

Jack laughs, loud and wet, on the verge of hysterics. “R-Really?”

“Answer the question, Morrison.”

He swears he can feel something  _beating_  inside Jack.

“I do. I remember.”

Outside, the world rages on and bullets and machines and soldiers clash and crumble to the ground.

And yet, Gabriel lowers his gun just for a minute so he can reach for Jack’s face. His skin is cold, his face is covered in blood and Gabriel just rests his hand there, on Jack’s cheek. Feels Jack’s eyelids flutter. Feels him lean against his touch like a plant looking for the sun, starving for warmth.

“It goes both ways, you know.”

Jack smiles at him, doesn’t open his eyes again and kisses Gabriel’s hand with so much gratefulness that Gabriel feels his chest clench

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://countingcranes.tumblr.com/post/162112711822/a-tiny-thing-i-wrote-like-in-ten-minutes-ill).


End file.
